


Realisation

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky realises some things while babysitting the diamonds with Syd.





	Realisation

"It took me looking like this to get a smile out of you? No, wait. It looks good on you."   
Was Syd flirting with him? He had to work to conceal smile. But is that because I like the flirting or because I like Syd? He had to sit down for a second to think about it.  
He soon found himself wishing that Bridge would say something like that to him. Or better yet, if he had said that to Bridge. How cute he would be. His cheeks would be flushed as he looked away shyly. Sky made a mental note to test out this fantasy next time he saw the green ranger.


End file.
